Full Moon Wo Sagashite Shugo Chara version
by NeverStopBelieving
Summary: It's Arina Tanemura's "Full Moon wo Sagashite" just with Amu as Mitsuki, Ikuto as Takuto, Utau as Meroko, and Tadase as Eichi. I DO NOT OWN FULL MOON WO SAGASHITE! Please read and R&R! Arigato gozaimasu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! NeverStopBelieving here and I want to let you guys know that:**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite! The story belongs to Arina Tanemura! I'm only revising it a little and changing the characters to fit Shugo Chara and the songs.**

**I do not own Love Story by Taylor Swift! Obviously, Taylor Swift owns it!**

**So, yeah, I hope you enjoy and all the credits go to Arina Tanemura and the author of Shugo Chara. (I forgot her name) Well, here goes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR FULL MOON WO SAGASHITE!**

**Chapter1: Amu's Case**

"_We were both young, when I first saw you. I closed my eyes and the flashback starts you're standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the lights see the -"_ I suddenly stopped when my grandma came in and yelled at me.

"Stop it Amu."

"Grandma!" I said surprised.

"I forbid you to sing. The music is so disgusting. It reminds me of your awful father and it makes me feel ill," she said.

"I'm sorry Grandma, but-"

'Don't talk back to me! It is rude!"

"Yes ma'am. I am terribly sorry."

"Oh, and Dr. Kairi is here. Please behave yourself."

"Dr. Kairi!"

"Hello Amu. How are you today?"

Dr. Kairi works at the hospital and doesn't always come over to his patients homes, but since I am not allowed to leave the house Dr. Kairi makes special trips for me.

I won't lie. It's true. I am sick. There is a weird malignant growth in my throat that is called a "sarcoma."

It prevents me from singing and doing other things with my voice.

"Amu, why don't we just do the operation?" Dr. Kairi asked me.

"No. I won't do it," I said without hesitation.

"But, Amu, if you don't you can die."

"However, if I have the operation, that would mean losing my voice. Correct?"

"Ummmm, yeah cause I would have to remove your vocal cords, but -"

"Doctor, I'm not afraid of dying," I said looking at him in the eye, "I've actually wanted to try dying once."

"What are you saying Amu!"

"It's not dying I'm afraid of. I'm more afraid of never being able to sing again than dying."

"Amu…"

"So, I won't go through with the operation Doctor."

The shocked look on Dr. Kairi's face showed everything I needed to know. He was sad.

"Um, Doctor. I actually have a favor I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I want you to pretend that you need to take me to the hospital tomorrow!"

"WHAT! Why!"

"Look!" I said as I held up a piece of paper that said that I had passed the preliminaries for the EASTER RECORD'S new artist audition.

"No."

I was speechless. "B—But why!"

"As your doctor, it would not be wise to let you do such a dangerous thing."

"Please Doctor! Please!"

"No."

"Please Doctor! I really want to be a singer! I promised Tadase!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you go. And that's my final answer," he said getting up to leave.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Tadase! Don't go! "**_

"_**Don't worry Amu. The U.S isn't that far away. Just promise me this."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Next time we meet we will both be closer to our dreams. You're going to be a singer and I'm going to be an astronomer."**_

_***hic* "Okay Tadase! I promise!"**_

"_**I love you Amu..even when I'm far away from you I will always love you."**_

"_**Tadase!"**_

"_**When you miss me just look up at the sky and find the moon. That will connect us together. Good-bye Amu."**_

"_**TADASE!"**_

**END FLASHBACK**

I must go to that audition! I'll just ask Grandma!

"NO!"

I knew she was going to say that. :(

"Minami can get whatever you need."

"But, it's not that. I don't want to go shopping. I want to go to a singing audition," I said quietly.

"You….want to become….a singer?"

"Yes…"

She took the paper from me and ripped it up to shreds.

"No! What are you doing Grandma!" 

"You must never say that you want to be a singer ever again. I forbid you from going anywhere. You are going to stay in your room."

"…"

So bored. What do I do!

I got it! I'll just be a bad girl today and sneak out!

I opened the door to find Minami.

"Oh, you can't leave Amu. Mistress says so," Minami, our housekeeper, said.

ARGH! What do I do now! The audition is in two hours!

Tadase!

Then a mysterious thing came out of the wall. It was a person! No! Two people!

"Is she the person?" the man with midnight blue hair and ears said.

"Wait Ikuto!"

"Ah, yea. She's the one. Amu Hinamori, age 12."

"So CUTE! She's a rabbit and he's a cat!"

"You can see us?" the one with the rabbit ears asked.

"Uhhh, yes…"

"WTF!" she screamed.

"WHY CAN SHE SEE US! SHE'S STILL ALIVE RIGHT?" The rabbit one said.

"How should I know?" The cat guy said.

"…we can even make crying kids shut-up! Hamburger-Steak!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed my head off!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hamburger-Steak! HAHAH!"

"Ikuto. I don't like this name," the pink one said.

"…"

"Your rabbit ears are so cute!" I said to the blond girl.

"Don't touch! We only have them cause we're death pediatricswards," the blonde girl said.

"Death…..pediatricswards…"

So that's why.

"I'm finally going to die," I said aloud with a sad smile on my face.

The blond rabbit girl turned around and said, "No! N-no! You still have a year left. So, don't cry."

"But, there's someone here trying to keep you from dying and it's said that the person would appear today. So-," the guy with the midnight blue hair and car ears said.

But, before he could finish I was already going through the little portal they came through.

Before I got out I heard them saying, "We have to get her!"

Then the guy with the cat ears said, "Damn, she got away. I never thought she would run away."

I can't breathe. I'm really sorry cat-san and rabbit-chan, I must go to the audition if I've only got 1 year left to live.

I've really got to hurry!

"Taxi!" I cried as loud as I could.

Once I got in I told the driver, "Easter Records in Shinjuki please!"

Then the driver turned around and said, "Don't think I'll let you go that easily pinky."

"W-what?" I asked.

Then the driver transformed into cat-san!

Oh no!

I quickly got out of the taxi and ran away.

As I ran I heard rabbit-chan screaming, "WAIT!"

I screamed back, "NOOOOOO!"

I was constantly running from place to place trying to get away. When I was sure I lost them I changed out of my pajamas and made it to the place. Now all I had to do was register. That's when I saw these amazingly cute stuff animals! Kyaaa! They were so kawaii!

"Ooh they're so cute!" I went up and touched them.

-SMACK-

"OUCH! " I yelled.

"I finally got you," cat-san said.

"NO! Please cat-san! I want to audition! If I don't make it, I'll do whatever you say! Just please…"

"Fine," he said.

Rabbit-chan just looked at him. "What are you saying Ikuto! We can't do this!"

"You promise right?" cat-san asked me.

"Yes! I promise! Oh, and I have another favor to ask."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you possibly make me 16 with your magic? Because I wrote that I was 16 on my application."

"Okay. Sure."

"Thank you."

"I'll also make you healthy."

"Thank you very much!" 

In a flash Mr. Cat-san used his blood and made a pill.

"Here take this. You'll feel a little weird, but just deal with it," he said handing it to me.

I put it in my mouth and swallowed.

"Good."

Then he snapped his fingers and….

POOF

I was 16! This was great!

"Thank you very much Mr. Cat-san! "

"You happy?"

"Yes! Very much, but could possibly dye my hair too?"

"Sure."

Mr. Cat-san's POV (Ikuto)

The girl with blond hair came up to me.

"Ikuto! What were you thinking!"

"Well, I was thinking that if we do this for her now, she won't whine about it later and get attached to it and she won't refuse to come with us when she dies."

"But, Ikuto! What is she **does** make it!"

"Don't worry I have a plan."

When the man I was looking for came I appeared in front of him and knocked him out with my hand.

"See, I just have to pretend to be him and vote her out."

"That's such a great idea Ikuto!"

Amu's POV

Wow! The room was so full! And everyone was so cute!

I'm probably really plain.

Geez, everybody's staring at me! Do I look that uncool!

Then a girl with reddish hair came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Saaya. Where are you from?"

"What do you mean?"I asked her.

"Don't you belong to a theatrical company or an agency?"

"No…"

"Oh….really."

Do I need to be part of one?

"Sorry, but you won't make it," she whispered, "They've already decided the winner."

"What! Then why would they hold auditions!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" she said pressing a finger to her lip.

"You've…..made it."

"Yes."

"**The audition will now begin. Please enter when you badge number is called."**

It's sad. I won't be making it. What's the point?

"**Number 21, please."**

I'm number 21.

"What music do you like?" the judge asked.

"I like…..pop music," I said my voice getting quieter.

"What do you want to do if you become a singer?" another judge asked.

"Umm, I just want to sing."

I heard the judges whispering, 'She's way to quiet.'

"Umm, alright, please sing."

"Yes."

The music began.

"We were both young -" I began very softly and quietly.

"Wait! Stop! Your voice is too small! Sing louder!" one of the three judges said.

But, I can't! My throat will hurt.

"Don't worry your voice will be fine. When you're 16 you are perfectly fine.

"What did you say?"

"Uhh, n-nothing! It's alright. Go ahead and sing. You love singing right!"

"Yes! " I said smiling brightly.

The music started again.

I took a deep breath and began…

"**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes **

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**See you make your way through the crowd **

**And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**When my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase **

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story, baby just say, yes**

As the music dies all the judges are looking at me.

"Umm, I'm done," I said.

Suddenly two of the judges got up and started screaming, "Call Miya and Ishikawa! Make everyone go home! The winner is officially number 21!"

I looked down at my number. It was 21.

WHAT! I'M THE WINNER!

The other judge (aka Ikuto) just sat there dumbfounded and I heard him say, "That kid…"

"**The third round is now cancelled."**

All the girls were questioning and asking, "What's going on? What's happening?"

I came out and say the girl I saw earlier. I think her name was Saaya.

"Oh," she said, "You won? So you did have some sort of connection. What a cheat."

"I told you! I don't have any connections! I don't even understand why I was chosen…" I began.

"It's just because you're cute. That's why you made it."

WHAT!

"Well, it's not uncommon to have unfair judgments," she began, "The Japanese music industries like cute girls. Especially here. So, you were lucky that you were the type the judges were looking for."

I was shocked.

"Or else, you wouldn't have made it…

….when you obviously have no talent at singing."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Whew! That's done! So, just to make it clear, this is Arina Tanemura's story! Not mine! I just revised it and put the Shugo Chara characters in it instead. It's not my own work, but I would like it if you could please R&R! **

**Arigato gozaimasu! Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say, that I am very surprised. :) I posted this story almost a year ago (10 months actually). Yet, just yesterday I received an e-mail telling me that someone commented on my story. I thought no one would read it, so I gave up on it. However, I'll start it again. Hopefully people will read my story (more like Arina Tanemura's story) and enjoy it. :) Thank you to everyone who stuck with the story and held on.**

***Ai-chan***

_No One Can Stop My Dream_

_Chapter 2_

"_It's just because you're cute. That's why you made it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have made it at all."_

That thought still rang through my head as I entered the room. Was I really chosen…only for the way I looked? Was it not because of how I sang, or the song that I sang…was it not my talent that I was chosen…

"Ah! Ms. Hinamori," one of the judges said as I entered, "We were just about to go and get you."

"Umm, ah…I need to ask you something…if you don't mind," I said looking down to the ground.

"Huh? What is it Hinamori-san?"

I have to know the truth. Me winning…was it my talent, or was it my face.

"Ano…about my audition…"

…I want you to please cancel it!

No…I can't say that…not when I promised Tadase.

"_Promise me that the n__ext time we meet we will both be closer to our dreams. You're going to be a singer and I'm going to be an astronomer."_

My promise with Tadase…I must keep it. This is the only chance I can get…I must take it because I'll never get another opportunity like this with only one year left…even with another audition…I might not make it. I don't guarantee that I'll…win again.

I tightened my hand into a fist. I just had to deal with this.

"Umm, actually, it's nothing. I'm fine," I said walking out the door and into the sunlight.

-_-No One Can Stop My Dream-_

I'm such a coward…

I should have asked…now it bugging me like a blister in my mouth. I know it's there, but there's nothing I can do about it.

I hate myself. I hate that I can't speak up for myself. I hate how I'm like this.

"I can't believe this! Ikuto! You promised that she wouldn't win! But she won because of you!" Utau the bunny girl yelled out.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry didn't I," Ikuto replied calmly yet frustrated.

"Well then, why didn't you say ANYTHING! Ikuto you stupid IDIOT!"

"Well…to be truthful, I was attracted by her song. I think I've heard it somewhere…or maybe not."

"NOT ONLY THAT! WE DIDN'T EVEN FIND OUT WHO'S GOING TO PREVENT HER DEATH!"

"Well, that's not really my fault is it," Ikuto said standing up.

"Actually, that song was written by my father in my mother's point of view. If you didn't know, he was a musician," I said hoping to enlighten the mood.

"Oh…you're back…" Ikuto said turning his head to me.

"Hey tiny tits! Don't act all high and mighty just cause you won the audition!" Utau said to me.

"Hey! Don't call me tiny tits…I have some when I'm 16…" I replied unconsciously covering them.

"Utau! Stop teasing her," Ikuto said.

"Thanks Ikuto-san!"

"Oh, actually, what I meant was that she should stop teasing you so I could," he said smirking at me, "Mrs. Tit-less."

"MOU! Stop it! I'm not that tit-less…anyway, I can't go home like this, so can you make me 12 again?" I asked him hoping he could.

"Of course I can baka," then with a snap of his fingers I poofed back to normal.

"Whoa! I'm back to normal…and don't call me baka…" I said brushing my dress out.

"So…do you actually plan to become a singer?" Ikuto asked me.

I nodded with a small smile.

"You do know you only have one year left to live…right?"

I nodded again.

"Don't you think you should have the operation? Or, do you find that trying anything else…is just a useless waste of time?" he asked looking at me with his piercing cobalt eyes.

"Well, actually….I don't know," I replied, "Maybe…all this work…is in vain."

He kept staring at me.

"Actually, sometimes…I even think that it is useless to try…"

"You…you're not like other people…you think…differently."

"That may be true, but I can't help but feel excited. I just can't stop…my beating heart," I said looking up into his eyes.

I help my gaze as he did.

Then Ikuto looked away and said, "All right. Let's do this."

I was confused. "Ehh?"

"You only have one year left to live. I'll help you out for one year," he said walking over.

"WAIT!WHAT!" Utau cried out.

"Well Utau, my blood is valid until I disappear. So, I can make her 16 anytime."

"Oh, really!" I asked him.

"Yeah. Oh, and if you ever need me, call me with this bell. I'll be there in a second."

"…t-thank you Ikuto-san!"

"Hey, Tit-less, drop the honorifics. Call me Ikuto."

"Mou! For the last time! Don't call me Tit-less!"

Today was great. I met Ikuto, Utau, and I've passed the audition! Nothing could go wrong!

Then suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

"AHHHH! What's going on! Let go of me!"

"I've finally caught you…little princess."

"AH! Dr. Kairi! Why are you here!" I cried out.

"I thought that you would be here! And look! You were here!"

"D-dr. Kairi…umm I…..I…." I tried to explain.

"Enough. Just get in the car. I'll drive you home."

As we were driving I thought that I should give my thanks.

"Thank you for taking me home Dr. Kairi…" I said slightly ashamed of myself.

"No, it's no problem, but now…we have to think of a good excuse for your grandmother…"

"Oh yeah…I'm so sorry…"

"No, don't worry about it. I…I promised your father that I would protect you."

Ah…Dr. Kairi…thank you so much…I'm sorry to have worried you….

"Just…please, don't worry me anymore."

"Yes."

"Hey, what's with the happy face?" he asked me.

I giggled to myself.

"Actually, Dr. Kairi, you're a bit like Tadase, your personality and your kindness. It makes me happy," I said smiling.

"Hey, Tadase is the boyfriend who was with you in the orphanage right?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" I cried out blushing, "Well…at least not yet he isn't…"

"But, you both love each other right?" he said smiling.

"Well, Tadase told me that he loved me, but before I could tell him that I loved him back, he moved to the United States with his foster parents…and I never got to tell him," I replied sadly.

"I see…well, aren't you going to tell him now? I can always make an international call for you."

I let out a sigh.

"Dr. Kairi, I would call him, but…I don't even know where he lives…it's been 2 years already…"

It was quiet for a while before I decided to talk again.

"That's why Dr. Kairi. If I can become a famous singer then my name would be known throughout the world. Including the US…then…maybe then…Tadase would recognize me and find me," I said bringing my knees up to my chest trying to stop the slight pain I felt in my chest.

"Dr. Kairi…do you think that my wish is childish?" I asked him.

"No…in fact, I find it admirable…you come in later. I'll apologize to your Grandmother first."

I smiled to myself. Dr. Kairi didn't ask me how the audition went. He probably wouldn't even believe that I made it with my throat and all...I can't possibly tell him the truth…he wouldn't believe me.

"Tit-less!"

Grrr! It was him. I turned around to find an angry shinigami looking at me.

"Oh…Ikuto. What is it? You look very…upset and scary…" I said frightened slightly.

"You…why do you want to be a singer?" he asked me leaning against the tree.

"Well…like I said, I want to be a singer to meet Ta-"I began.

"You want to be a singer for a stupid guy. And here I thought you wanted to sincerely become one because you were going to die, but for a sake of a guy!"

"Yes…" I said bluntly.

"You want to become a singer with that kind of motive."

"Yes. I do."

"Then good luck trying. Thinking that way won't get you anywhere."

"No! I'm serious about this! I know I can do it if I try my best to sing!"

"That won't cut it. It's been two years. Do you seriously believe that he still loves you? He probably has an American girlfriend now."

"T-Tadase wouldn't do that! H-He still loves me! I know it!"

"How do you know it? The only way is to see it for yourself," he said getting up and walking to my room.

"So, you have someone you love?" a voice said.

I turned around to find Utau standing there.

"Oh Utau. Yes…I have someone I love…" I said blushing.

"Ah! So you love someone! It's so wonderful to be in love. I'm rooting for you Amu," she said then following Ikuto to my room.

'Love huh? I wonder if it's such a wonderful thing…' I thought as I walked to my room.

-_-No One Can Stop My Dream-_

"Did I raise you this way! To leave the house without telling anyone! What poor manners you must have!"

I gulped.

"I am very sorry Grandma!" I said bowing.

"Not only that! You had Dr. Kairi take you to the amusement park! How can you be so shameless!"

Ah…so that was my excuse…

"I am truly sorry Grandma," I said bowing again.

"If you are then you must not do this again!"

*ring ring ring*

"What is that?" Grandma asked.

"AH!" I cried out. It was my phone!

"Amu! What is-"

"Goodnight Grandma! I'm going to bed!" I cried running out of the room.

As I ran I heard Grandma call out, "Amu! How rude! Do not do that!" But, I was too far away to respond.

When I got into the room I quickly picked the phone up.

"What is it tit-less?" Ikuto asked me.

"Argh! I told you not to call me that! Oh, and it's the cell phone that the agency gave me."

"Oh! They gave you a cell phone! Was it free?" Utau asked.

Not hearing her I answered the phone.

"H-hello?" I said into the device.

"**Amu? This is Yuiki! Your debut single will be going on sale March 12th!"** my manager said through the phone.

Her name was Yuiki Yaya. She's my fun energetic manager that was assigned to me.

"My debut! It's on March 12th? That was very quick!" I replied excited as ever.

"**Yeah, we do things really quick here. We have to take your CD cover pictures first…so, are you free this Wednesday?"** she asked.

"Umm, y-yes. I am free…and…I was wondering. Can I write the lyrics for my debut single?"

"…**What?"**

"Um…it's just that…I…"

"**Hmmm, you can do it, but I can't guarantee that the boss will accept them."**

"Okay! As long as I can try, then it's fine with me!"

I have to prove it. Even if my singing isn't good enough…I will make it better. I will make them see that this isn't 'just looks.'

"**So, Amu-chi, what do you want to do about your name? Do you want to use your real name?"**

"Ah! N-no! Umm…"

A name…I needed a name…Ah! I've got it!

"Ms. Yuiki-san, my name will be Amulet…"

-_-No One Can Stop My Dream-_

"_**Amulet debut Maxi Single…'Ange' will be on sale March 12th."**_

_-__-No One Can Stop My Dream-_

I sighed to myself.

"What's wrong tit-less?" Ikuto asked me.

"I feel so bad to leave Utau at home like that and make her pretend to be me…"

He just shrugged.

I let out another sigh when suddenly my manager Ms. Yuiki came up.

"Amu-chi! I need to tell you some good news!"

"Ah, what is it Ms. Yuiki-san?"

"Well…" she said before she whispered in my ear.

"WHAT! I'm going to have a live performance at a CD store!"

"Yep! This is to promote you of course too. There have been tons of requests to the company website asking if they can see you! "

Ah…'to see me.' That means revealing my face…

"_You were only chosen because you're cute…"_

My lyrics were accepted, but I need to know and now is the time to ask.

"Ms. Yuiki!"

"Yes Amu-chi?"

"Ano…is it true that I won the audition…just because the judges liked how I looked?"

It was silent…I knew it. It was true…

"Pft…WAHAHAHAHA! Hey, that's quite a sarcastic remark! That makes you pro!"

Ah...I shouldn't have asked the question…now I look like a fool…

But…the question still remains…is it true…was I chosen for my looks?

-_-No One Can Stop My Dream-_

"WAH! This is so cute!" I squealed.

"It fits you perfectly Amu-chi!" Ms. Yuiki said.

"There's a huge crowd outside!" One of the studio people said.

"Eek! Everyone's so excited to see Amulet!" Ms. Yuiki-san cried out.

I sighed. They were here to 'see' me…

"Hey tit-less," Ikuto whispered into my ear before he bit it, "Are you still worried about the 'just looks' problem?"

"Ahh! Y-you bit my ear!"

"Hey, if you don't want to be judged by your looks, go out on stage naked. I would like to see that."

"PERVERT! Did you just come here to tease me! You have no reason to…"

"I just came here to say…sorry."

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"I was pretty mean to you…I thought your motive was insincere….I didn't take you seriously…sorry."

"Ikuto…"

"At the audition…when you sang, I was so surprised that I couldn't move…your beautiful voice…it put me in a trance. It was no longer a voice….but a sound…everything was so clear."

"…"

"It was like…a dream. You…will become a great singer…I should know…I was a musician when I was human."

"…Ikuto…YOU USED TO BE HUMAN!" I shouted out.

"This job is only a semi-permanent job that's done by humans who commit suicide."

"What…"

Ikuto…he…..he committed suicide…

"So…I'm sorry."

I smiled.

"Hehe! All right! I'm happy!"

"You like me so much that I can make you happy just like that huh tit-less?"

"Wah! Don't call me tit-less!"

"Amu-chi! Look at this!" Ms. Yuiki cried out as she dumped a whole bunch of letters on me.

"W-what is this Ms. Yuiki-san!"

"They're all requests for 'Ange.'"

"What?"

"'Ange' is the #1 requested song on all the radio stations!" she cried out happily.

"B-but…the single isn't even on sale yet!"

"But it's on the radio where only your voice is heard!"

Oh…that means…

"So..."Ms. Yuiki began, "Do you now believe that you weren't chosen 'just for your looks?'"

"Yes…" I said.

I'm not alone…I have my song…Ms. Yuiki-san…Utau…and Ikuto…Tadase, I'll find you….

-_-No One Can Stop My Dream-_

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HERE SHE IS! ON SALE MARCH 12, AMULET'S…'ANGE'!"**_

*snap*

The egg cracked and I jumped out and sprouted wings.

"Wings!"

"How did…how did that happen!"

"CG?"

"No way!"

"But…"

I smiled.

This was no trick…it was something that happened, when I believed.

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou_

_Konna ni namida afureteru_

_Ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosugite nani mo utaenakatta_

_Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_

_Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_

_Futari niteru no kana?_

_Kizukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_Kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_nakinagara sagashi tsuzuketa maigo no kodomo no you ni_

_kedo soko ni wa eien nante aru wake nakute_

_"dare mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_

_futari niteta no kana?_

_ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni_

_doushite omoide ni dekinai n darou_

_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo_

_"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo_

_kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_doushite kimi wo suki ni natta n darou_

_kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_

"Wow…"

"Well…we'll be busy now," Ms. Yuiki-san said proudly.

As I exited the stage I found Ikuto leaning against a couple of empty boxes.

I smiled.

"Ikuto…thanks."

"That was nothing. Growing wings…piece of cake."

"No…not that. I'm thankful for cheering me up."

"Cheering you up?" he smirked, "I just hate seeing you sad."

I blushed. "I-ikuto…"

"I mean, don't get me wrong. If you're sad how else am I supposed to tease you. Tit-less."

"AH! Don't call me that!"

"But…I have to say…I'm surprised you didn't cry. I…respect you for that."

"That…was nothing," I said before turning and walking out.

-_-No One Can Stop My Dream-_

***Third Person P.O.V.***

"Amu." Minami called out in front of the door to Amu's room.

"Amu, dinner is ready," she said.

It was quiet.

"Amu. Are you there Amu?"

Minami opened the door to find it empty.

Little did Minami know, it wasn't empty. Utau (who was invisible to her) was asleep.

Minami rushed to the main house.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" she cried out.

"What is it Minami! Why are you shouting! And haven't I told you not to run in the hallway!" the old woman shouted.

"M-Ma'am! A-Amu! Amu! She…She…"

"Speak clearly Minami! I can't understand you!"

"Amu! Amu's gone Ma'am!"

The cup in the old woman's hand dropped and clashed to the ground.

"W-what did you say…?"

-End Chapter-

**So! That's the end of the second chapter! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Oh, and I don't think you guys realized it (or maybe you did) but I'm going to start using the actual songs that they use in the manga/anime. So...yeah that means that the song in the first chapter is actually "New Future." The song in this chapter is "Myself" by: Fullmoon. R&R! XD Cya in the next chapter! Review please! Ja ne!**

***Ai-chan***


End file.
